Twilight Alphabet
by anatagasuki
Summary: Presenting the ABC's of our favorite series.


Title: Twilight Alphabet  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Romance/General  
Summary: Presenting the ABC's of our favorite series.  
Notes: A little poetic.  
Warnings: Cheese. Rhyming sucks. Maybe there are even grammatically wrong lines. **Author is crazy. Please be warned.  
Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer would have memorized this by now. Also, the idea isn't mine. It came from the fic "Love Alphabet", a Slam Dunk fic by _rainbowsindecember_. (I already asked her permission if I could use the plot and the response was positive. But I told her I'd use it in Flame of Recca archive, so I hope she won't sue me for this. Check her stories out! She's great :D)**

**A is for Aphrodisiac**

She walked into that small room

The wind rippled within her hair

A tempting scent--his head did swim

The monster tells him not to mind or care

**B is for Blood**

For a vampire, it is a gift

_La tua cantante_, as they call it

But for him, she was his demon

Who plays with his nature as she sees fit

**C is for Carlisle**

It was him, in his mind though the ordeal

The good in his topaz eyes

He thought he was somehow like him

But now he saw through those lies

**D is for Denalis**

To the snow, his feet pushed forward

To the chill of the air he paid no heed

Warmth was what he tried to flee from

And the thoughts of an irresistibly enticing feed

**E is for Emmett**

He is his outgoing and happy brother

To sympathize he never thought he could

But he once did fall off the wagon

So he clearly understood

**F is for Fool**

The tires squealed and the van slipped

The crowd breathed a collective gasp

He knew he should've kept his head

And not have her in his grasp

**G is for Glory**

It was what he wanted and what he'd dreamt of

With every breath he took

But she could burn all of his other desires

With just one innocent look

**H is for Hospital**

Beside the white walls he still looked so pale

The path he has had swerved

He cursed and wished he had enough control

To this hospital he would've served

**I is for Inferno**

It was there, and it was blazing

He was completely and utterly consumed

'_You know where you're going.'_ Alice said

But he stormed out and fumed.

**J is for Jealous**

He was a petty human who lives in a petty world

But he knew he'd lose her like this

The pain he felt was so unbearable

He almost knew what it is.

**K is for Klutzy**

The tires squealed and the van slipped

The crowd breathed a collective gasp

He knew he should've kept his head

And not have her in his grasp

**L is for Love**

He loved the human girl, he finally admitted

His heart was seeking for her

He knew he'd find his way somehow

And silence engulfed the monster

**M is for Mine**

Her brown locks swayed with the wind

Her lips he'd wanted to kiss

There was no reason, there were no rules

All he knew was he'd claim her as his

**N is for Nothing**

He could do nothing, he had no power

To change her suspicions or make her falter

But there's hope, a ray or two

She should've ran away if she knew all along

**O is for Over**

The mask is gone and the pretenses were over

Her heart was constant at the revelation

When her lips curved upward at the sight of him

She answered his silent question

**P is for Plain**

She looked at him, eyes wide in surprise

He held on his wheel tight

But there was no fear, no fright in sight

She'd trade plain wrong for plain right

**Q is for Quiet**

They stepped out, and whispers arose

A flick or romance they could ferret

He won't mind, though when he thought of it

She changed his life, reclusive and quiet

**R is for Relatives**

To others it was unnerving, to some ridiculous

But to him there was no cause for fret

Only the fact hat he'd take the human he loved

To the weirdest family he ever met

**S is for Shade**

He ran, with her in his arms

To his closest definition of sanctuary

Where he'd look most human

Under the shade of a tree

**T is for Topaz**

There was nothing she could comprehend

Not the tension or the reason she would've fled

But there was a certain thing she won't ignore

The vampires' eyes not topaz but red

**U is for Underway**

The adrenaline pumped and the machine roared

Carlisle's rules were tested and bent

They both knew the fight wouldn't stop

Unless a coven's life was left inexistent

**V is for Vanquish**

It was head to head, plan to plan

Prey to predator; founder to found

With one hole, one stroke of luck

He'd found a way to turn the tables around

**W is for Want**

The flow of blood sent his throat warm

The pleasure racked every part of his head

His will wavered, but his heart was fighting

For the woman from whom he fed

**X is for X-ray**

The black sheet spread across the light

He squinted at the bones fissured

A clean break, he suddenly thought

Could have the recovery quick and insured

**Y is for Yes**

He asked her if it's what she wanted

She determinately said yes

He chuckled darkly and held back

A normal life for Bella--he'd accept no less

**Z is for Zzzz**

He wished he could fall into oblivion

To catch the fearless state of unconsciousness

Not to rest, but to dream

Of the love he wished was endless

_**NeverEnding**_

A/N: Ha, ha. You're free to laugh.


End file.
